It's a Jungle Out There
by Megara and Hades
Summary: Jane tries to return to England. Will Tarzan join her or stay back as the new leader of the gorillas?


"AhhhhahhAhhh!" Thump. Tarzan's bare feet landed in the doorway of his late parents' tree house. "Tarzan came as fast as Tarzan could." "Remember, you don't need to refer to yourself as 'Tarzan.' You can say 'I' when referring to yourself." " **I** came as fast as **I** could. For Jane." Tarzan looked into Jane's eyes. His big muscular hand gently tucked Jane's hair behind her ear. She blushed. She turned her back to Tarzan, looking through the boxes that survived the battles with Saber. "Tarzan..." She paused. "What Jane doing?" "Jane is...I am looking for something." She stopped and silently looked back at Tarzan. "I am looking for something to get a rescue boat to come here." "Is Jane leaving the jungle? Is Jane leaving Tarzan? Is Jane going back to England? Is Jane unhappy with Tar..." "No, no Tarzan. Jane is very happy here. Jane is very happy with Tarzan. But I have to go back to England. Daddy has fallen very ill and I'm afraid if I don't get him back as soon as possible..." Jane's body sunk to the floor. Her hands covering her face. "Tarzan understand." Jane slowly lifted her head. "I want you to come with me." Tarzan lowered his body and sat next to Jane. "Tarzan loves Jane but Tarzan is leader of gorillas now. Tarzan must protect gorillas from men on boat coming for Jane." Jane helped herself off the floor and began to search again for anything that would get the attention of passing ships. Tarzan's head drooped and he turned to one of the boxes. Crack! The heel of his bare foot pressed into the broken framed picture of his parents holding him as an infant. He reached his knuckles down to meet the frame. He scooped it into both his hands. "Jane..." Tarzan turned back to face her. "If Tarzan went to England with Jane could Tarzan learn about his parents?" She turned to him. "You could learn lots of things there." "Then Tarzan will do it. Tarzan will go to England with Jane." "What about the gorillas?" "When Jane gets boat to come, Tarzan will lead gorillas to hide deep in jungle and tell gorillas when Tarzan, Jane, and Daddy will return." "Tarzan, I'm not sure when we will return. I'm not even sure that we can." "Tarzan leave gorillas or Jane leave Tarzan?" "I'm sorry Tarzan. I wouldn't be going if my father wasn't..." Tears sat on the edge of her eyes. She turned back to the boxes. "You don't have to come. I was just hoping..." Tarzan grabbed Jane's hand and spun her so she was facing him. He pressed his knuckles against her hand and spread out his fingers so they were palm to palm; comparing hands. "Jane taught Tarzan many things. Even how to love. Tarzan will follow Jane anywhere." Jane's cheeks turned bright pink. "Even if it means Tarzan no return. Tarzan will get gorillas to safe place before boat come. Kala will understand." Tarzan and Jane began to rummage through boxes again. Creak! "Daddy, what are you doing out of Kala's nest?! You should be lying down!" "Nonsense. What's all this pish-posh I hear about trying to get a rescue boat?" "Who told you?" "Tantor. Tarzan has been teaching him English. And as you know elephants have big ears. And mouths too because he came and told me right away. Jane, Tarzan, stop looking through the boxes. You will not be flagging down any boats." "Daddy..." Jane and Tarzan stopped what they were doing and turned to face the professor. "Jane dear, there is nothing left for me in England after your mother died. Besides, anyone sailing close enough to see your signal is surely sailing in this area looking for gorillas or other innocent animals. And they'd know they were here after seeing how Tarzan acts. No offense." "Daddy, you need a doctor as soon as possible or..."

"Jane dear, I'm already dying. No doctor can reverse that. It's not fair to ask Tarzan to leave his family for good and it's not fair to leave him here without you." "We'll work something out. Maybe there's a way back that we don't know about." "Listen to me Jane. These passed couple months have been the most exciting of my life. We arrived here hoping on a sliver of a chance that we'd see gorillas. We did a lot more than that. We met a wild ape man, we taught him to speak English in a very short time if I may add, we saved hundreds of gorillas, we rode elephants, and I got to see my daughter fall in love. I chose to stay here. And I choose to die here." He smiled. "You take good care of her Tarzan. I know you will." And with that, the professor took his last breathe.


End file.
